Red Heavy Desire
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Desire... it takes your circumstances, creates coincidence and makes perfection. Complete FLUFF. No plot. M for sexual situations. Summary better than story?... Find out.


Red Heavy Desire

By Kristina Chang

An Ash/Misty Story

……

A heavy silence clung to the air, it permeated the entire household. One boy, one girl. Sat on the couch, neither touching, staring straight ahead. They both turned their heads at the same time, eyes meeting, the boy flinching slightly, a frown coming over his handsome features.

……

Earlier today…

Ash was sprawled on the couch, vegging in front of the tv. There was no one to fight, nothing to train, nothing to do. Delia Ketchum had been practically living at Professor Oak's house for the past year, as had Brock and Tracy. Misty had gone back to become the Cerulean City gym leader, but she was always slacking, coming around on off times. Pikachu… ah, Pikachu. She had made a fairly large nest for herself in the yard, along with her litter of Pichus. That Raichu of hers was never out of her sight. Ah… family bliss.

Ash had grown old, he thought. At 25 years old, he actually wasn't _that_ old. But he _felt _old. Traveling all around the world had finally taken its toll on his weary body. he'd come home to rest and find another path to follow. Training had gotten wearisome and, though he loathe to admit it, very much lonely. Ashy boy was no virgin when it came to relationships, he'd had his fair share of girls, admirers and lovers. But it _had_ been awhile since he had some soul-satisfying sex. Or any sex at all, for that matter. And it was in this state of frustration, but not, that Ash drifted off to a restless sleep.

Misty trudged steadily up the walkway to the Ketchum house, dragging her suitcase behind her. she unlocked the door with her key and crept into the dim house. She made ready to call out to Mrs. Ketchum but saw Ash before she could satisfy her idea. He looked so fitful and in a state of unrest that she couldn't bear to wake him yet. So she quietly stole away upstairs to her awaiting room.

Although she was nearly bone deep tired, she had an ache within her belly she needed to be rid of. Her reasons for leaving Cerulean lay in that needy ache. Her sisters, seemingly all as animals in heat, refused to keep the noise level down from any of their rooms. Although being of her own blood, she could not help wanting to take part of their ecstasies and cries. Day and night, it never stopped and Misty had to flee for fear of her sanity.

Misty took to the bathroom, turning the shower hot and steaming—the embrace of a man she did not currently have. the ache, she tried to get rid of the only way she could. But they were not enough. Her fingers too small, her passion too great. It was as though red desire had gripped her tight and refused to let this beautiful specimen of woman go. Misty quit her miserably disappointing shower, still yet unsatisfied and hoping to high heavens that her soreness might somehow be remedied lest she go mad.

Clad in only a towel, she traversed to the kitchen in hopes to cool her heated body. She passed Ash, still sprawled out on the couch, without a glance to him. Misty cooled her throat with a beverage and then she heard it. A moan. A groan. Coming from the couch. She approached cautiously, not wanting to be stirred up any more that she already was.

Ash dreamt. He smelled her clean scent. She was in front of him, dancing for him, only for him. She wanted him. And now, he wanted her. It made no matter that he didn't know her. She wanted him. And it had been a long time since _anyone_ had wanted him. He took himself into hand, dripping hot, heavy and so hard he hurt and set off to relieve himself of the pain. She came closer, took him in hand and set that beautiful, fiery mouth on his man part. He was so unsatisfied before and so very close now. He reached for her, to pull her off, to stop her. Her wicked mouth curved into the devil's smile and she straddled him. Without any need to ready herself, she slid over him and took him deep into her depths. She moaned low in her throat, a scream threatening to bubble out. She squirmed in his lap and he gripped her sides tightly. It was then he realized this wasn't any wet dream.

The girl rode him, milking him for all he was worth. He was on the edge of that familiar precipice, so close to falling, so close. When he opened his eyes, he saw that fire red hair, lips parted and deep moans spilling out. Her eyes opened to look at him fiercely.

"No! I need… Oh, Ash, I need…!"

"God, Misty."

Ash took her waist and thrust up into her. He leaned forward and took a nipple into mouth and sucked the orgasm out of her. The scream burst out of her and he followed right behind with his own.

She jumped off his lap as he collapsed backwards, taking the blanket draped on the couch around her. He face was flushed. From the sex or embarrassment, Ash could not discern.

Awkward silence descended upon them.

……

The boy tried to stutter out an apology but the small smile on her face stopped his efforts. She reached out a warm, trembling hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch. He pressed forward and met her lips in a gentle first kiss. Three words whispered and he spread himself over her, parting the blanket and pushing into her moist core with a sigh. His hands came under her and held her tight to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and thought, 'I never want to stop.'

"I'm never letting you go now."

……

Fin

……

A.N. Erm… was feeling inspirational and rather horny without me man. During class. )

Hope you enjoyed! A nice little ditty with no plot whatsoever. But still nice, yes?

Kristina

10.09.08


End file.
